Disneyland: A Different Story
by RaindropM
Summary: Maya Hills was just an ordinary girl living a normal life, but never has she believed in those stories where everything will turn out happy in the end. But spending a day in a "magical" theme park might just change that. Things go unexpected for her though; as she, along with new companions, are to save the theme park before it's too late. (On Hiatus; Might possibly be rewritten)
1. Prologue: A Fantasmic! Night

_"Disneyland will never be completed. It will continue to grow as long as there's imagination left in the world."_

 _-Walt Disney_

* * *

 **Disneyland: A Different Story**

It all began one evening, with many people crowding around a small island which is also surrounded by a river. Most were impatient, wondering how long will they have to wait, while some wondered what this 'show' will be like, and others are just plain excited to watch what they all know and love. Especially a young girl with brown hair and eyes, is jumping up and down excitedly.

The lights suddenly then dimmed as everyone focused their attention to the small island. The girl started at awe at the huge crowd surrounding the river as she held onto the black rail. Suddenly, a voice rang out all across the area as some cheered, excited for what is about to come.

 _'Welcome to Fantasmic!'_

 _'Tonight our friend and host, Mickey Mouse, uses his vivid imagination, to create magical imagery for all to enjoy.'_

' _Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination-for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy, or an exciting adventure!_

 _'But beware...nothing is more powerful than the imagination-for it can also expand your greatest fears: into an overwhelming nightmare!'_

 _'Are the powers of Mickey's incredible imagination strong enough? And bright enough? To withstand the evil forces that invade his dream?'_

 _'You are about to find out'_

 _'For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic'_

 _'A journey beyond your wildest imagination...'_

There was silence for a second, as music suddenly rised higher and higher until a bright burst of light came out of the small island. And soon enough, multiple lights shot out from the piece of land, as it's spotlights shined over the audience. It continued to spin and spin, until it landed onto a familiar mouse, wearing a tuxedo. The crowd applauded as the mouse smiled and waved at them before conducting his hands, and controlled the water surrounding the island, syncing in with the music. The girl smiled all the way through, seeing the dancing water in front of her.

The mouse stopped conducting the water, and skipped on over to the other side. He raised his arms, and shots of sparks came out of his fingers! Everyone cheered and clapped, amazed at what this little animal can do. The brunette girl gasped in amazement at the mouse. He soon waved his arms, and a mist of water covered the whole entire island, and disappeared.

* * *

The show, as what it was called, Fantasmic, wasn't over just yet. There were many moments the girl couldn't describe, as it was all so...magical. Dancing elephants, pirates, princesses, it looked amazing. The later part soon came, as an evil witch, octopus, and a monster overtook. However, as the girl was also afraid, there was something about these people she couldn't put her finger on. Why were they doing these things? Sure, to take over the mouse's dream...but why? What good will come out of it for them?

They then disappeared, as a lady in horns and holding onto a staff appeared before the mouse, whom is now seem to be wearing a different outfit this time. That didn't matter though, it was the situation that's happening!

 _'Now you will deal with me, and all the powers of...MY IMAGINATION!'_

 _'Oh no!'_

The mouse shielded himself from the incoming attack and the lady in horns raised to the sky, laughing. The girl gasped in shock, seeing her transformed into a dragon! She then breathed fire into the river, and it spreaded all over the place. It seemed as though there was doom for the mouse, as the girl had thought, but he didn't give up. The little mouse walked to the dragon, with a determined look.

 _'You may think you're so powerful, but this is my dream!'_

Using his magic, the mouse took out a sword, and shot a bright light at the dragon, and the creature screamed in pain. Along with the witch, octopus, and monster as they all disappeared, even the dragon too, and it exploded in sparks of light. Silence filled the area once again, until it sparked with life as a huge boat came passing through the river. The mouse appeared steering it all in black and white. And the characters that had appeared in the show are on the boat too, waving tassels in time with the music, while also waving at the audience.

The girl waved back at them, smiling happily.

The boat then disappeared, and the mouse appeared on top of the island, now wearing a red robe and a blue pointed hat. Sparks of many different colors surrounded the place as the mouse waved his hands to make them appear. Then, for one final time, he was no longer there, and reappeared back where he was at the beginning of the show, with the tuxedo.

 _'Some imagination, huh?'_

The mouse laughed as he disappeared in a burst of smoke, fireworks appear, and in a great green of light, it vanished. The audience immediately clapped and cheered at the amazing show tonight. The girl was left speechless, but clapped and smiled nevertheless.

* * *

"Wasn't that amazing, Maya?"

"Yeah! It sure was!"

The girl, whom is with two adults, and a boy with similar features as her, are walking toward a parking lot structure after leaving the show.

The boy nodded, "I have to say, that was pretty cool too." An adult man laughed. "I have no regrets coming to this place, Martha. We should come back here next time."

An adult woman nodded, "Why not? How about you, Maya? Would you like to go back to Disneyland?"

The girl smiled. "Of course! This is the best summer I ever had!"

They all laughed, agreeing to return one day, and the girl never felt happier her entire life. Spending time with her family was all that she needed, along with her brother too. Truly, it was magical, and Disneyland is right about one thing:

 **It's the Happiest Place on Earth.**

* * *

 **A/N: So, uh...this is probably HAS to be the fanfic I've wanted to do for so long now. Considering I'm literally a Disney fanatic. Allow me to tell you a story about this though:**

 **Two years ago, my family and I bought an annual pass for both Disneyland and California Adventure. I really NEVER expected that to happen, since it was a surprise and all. My parents told me right off the bat, and I was speechless! And so, I've grown to love Disneyland, and it inspired me to do this fanfiction, or story, for a long time now. I've even written all of it in a composition notebook! And after re-reading it...well, it's a huge cringe fest for me. So I basically just redid the whole entire thing in my head, and here's what has become. Disneyland: A Different Story.**

 **Even though, my annual pass has expired and I can't go back to the theme park regulary, Disneyland will forever be one of my favorite places to go to.**

 **Now you that know my story and the history behind this...well there's one fact I missed on purpose.**

 **You see, my fanfic, and the one before, is kinda based off this story in Quotev called, 'The War For Disney.' I loved it, and it brought me to create my own Disney story in the first place. I actually asked permission from the authors themselves if I could based off it since copyright. They said yes, and allow me to use their own character's name in the story. Don't worry for those that had read it: the character that'll appear WILL have a different personality, but have the same name from 'The War For Disney.'**

 **...and to the authors themselves if they're reading this: I APOLOGIZE IF I DIDN'T POST THIS ON WATTPAD! (besides, i like fanfiction a little more better)**

 **Well that was a very long author's note. Thank you for those who read! Rate and Review if you like it. Hearing your opinions makes me feel better!**

~RaindropM out~


	2. An Offer

**Disneyland: A Different Story**

* * *

 _ **Present Day...**_

 _'Beep!'_

 _'Beep!'_

 _'Beep!'_

The alarm clock continuously ringed as sunlight passed through a small bedroom window. It's cream colored walls are filled with faded drawings, and the shelves contain various fantasy books or plushies made years ago. A groan came from the bed that sat near the window, and a hand came out of the blankets. It reached out to the nightstand where the alarm clock is placed on. As the palm pressed the snooze button, the ringing turned off, and out came a girl from the blanket sheets.

As she yawned, her messy long brown hair was all over the place. The girl rubbed her blue eyes and stood up from her bed, and walked over to the window, opening the blinds. Shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight, the girl looked out the window, hearing the birds tweet, cars passing by, and some taking a morning jog.

"Well Maya, it's a normal day as usual", she muttered to herself.

The girl, Maya, started doing her daily usual routine. Fixing her bed, combing her hair, brushing her teeth, and changing into a ordinary pale yellow shirt, and black pants reaching her knees. As the brunette grabbed her small shoulder bag, only placing a water bottle and a wallet, a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?"

"Maya, you're going to be late for work", a woman's voice responded, "It's almost 10. You better hurry!"

Maya nodded. "Okay Ms. Sky."

Hearing footsteps fade from the door, Maya exited her bedroom, and ran toward the stairs, passing by the many doors lined across the hallway, with a nameplate on each one. Reaching the bottom floor, Maya walked over to two large brown doors, about to reach for the handle.

"Wait!"

Turning around, she sees the woman, whom called her earlier. With black hair, and warm brown eyes, she gave off a calm feeling whenever someone comes across her. In her hand was a banana.

"Here", she said, "You're going to starve eventually."

Maya gave a small smile, and took the banana.

"Thanks."

* * *

Maya arrived at a small convenience store, and entered the doors. Upon entering, she only spotted her friend, or acquaintance, holding onto a brown box filled with canned goods. Her friend gave a long sigh once she put down the somewhat heavy box.

"Well someone took their time to get here", she said.

"Morning to you", Maya greeted her. "Am I late?"

"Almost. The manager could've chewed you out."

The brunette sighed in relief. "That was close."

"So, what are standing around here for?", she questioned, "go and get changed."

"Oh right!"

* * *

Maya and her friend started stacking the the empty shelves with goods that were needed to be placed on today, while wearing a baby blue polo, black slacks, and a mini white apron with a name tag. It was quiet and all inside the store, besides the music radio playing in the background, and no customer has entered as of right now.

"So Maya, what are your plans for the summer?", her friend asked.

Maya, whom didn't stop to think for a moment, answered casually like any other person would.

"You know, the usual. Taking learning programs to prepare for sophomore year, and go for an intern job, which I'm still choosing. Why, Stacy?"

Stacy then placed the last can on the shelf, and turned her head toward her. "Anything else?"

She shook her head. "I think that's all I'm going to be doing for the summer."

Sighing, Stacy looked at her. "Because I'm wondering if you would like to hang out sometime."

Maya frowned, but then tried to hide it with a smile.

"What about it?"

"I just want to get to know you better, that's all", she said simply, "If you have time though."

"Thanks, but no thanks", Maya answered, "I'm starting to improve in my grades more, and I can't just take a break right now."

Stacy shook her head, looking disappointed. "It's only the first day of summer, Maya. Why won't you try to relax, and don't end up over working yourself?

"Well my studies are important to me, Stacy", Maya said, with her voice rising. "You just don't understand how my life works."

Stacy was taken aback by her sudden change in tone, but lowered her head. "I see. Well, good luck with whatever is you're doing."

The two then returned to stacking the shelves, but they stayed quiet with the radio continuing to play. Stacy soon decide to not anger Maya any further, since it's only morning. All she wanted was to just befriend her, that's all. Besides, she barely knows anything about her, except for the fact that she talks about her studies and others, not about herself. She wonders sometimes of what the brunette is thinking...

* * *

At around 3 pm, Maya's shift for today was over, and as the brunette changed her clothes, she didn't talk to Stacy after the conversation they had earlier. The only time where she did spoke to her was when she needed to know the aisle number to what the customer needed in there. As she said bye to her not-so-close-friend, Maya accidentally bumped into a stranger, or in this case, the customer that just entered the store.

"Oh, sorry", she apologized.

"It's alright", he simply answered.

Maya then immediately left, not bothering to look at the person she had just bumped into, and quickly walked away. The person looked at her in question at the sudden action, but shrugged it off and walked right into the store.

"Excuse me? Do you sell any fruits here?"

* * *

Upon arriving back, Maya spotted Ms. Sky, whom was sitting at her desk, eyes focusing at the computer. The brunette decide not to greet her, and was just about to head up stairs, until she heard her voice.

"Maya, can you come over here? I need to talk to you for a moment."

Sighing, she walked over, and is greeted by her warm smile, as always.

"Yes?", Maya greeted politely.

"I've been seeing your grades so far in school", she stated, "And I have to say, you've been doing a great job so far, especially in Freshman. Keep up the good work."

Maya smiled. "Thanks. I'll continue to. But you wanted to talk to me, right?"

Ms. Sky nodded, removing her work glasses, her eyes fixed onto Maya's.

"Yes. Have you been eating well?"

Maya looked uncertain for a moment, but replied. "...Yes, I have." Ms. Sky sighed. "Maya, you can be honest with me. Tell me the truth: have you been hungry for the past few days now?"

"...Yeah. I'm barely eating any food nowadays."

Ms. Sky smiled at her honesty, but her eyes are filled with concern. "I'm worried about you, Maya. I care for the well-being for this children in this orphanage and you too. I believe it's because of the school work, isn't that right?"

The brunette shook her head, waving her hands. "N-No, it's nothing like that! I-"

"Maya. I can't help you if you won't be honest with me here."

There was silence for a moment, until Maya took a deep breath. "You're right. I've been so focused on my grades I feel as if I don't have time to feed myself, and take breaks in between."

"But you know that it's summer vacation. Don't you have time for yourself?"

"No. I have those programs I signed up for."

Ms. Sky shook her head. She knew about those programs Maya joined. "I'm going to say this right now Maya: Take a break. You've worked long enough, and you'll exhaust yourself if you continue, and I don't want that. So, I'm going to give you this."

She then looked into her desk, and took out at what looks like paper, and extended her arm towards the brunette.

Maya was in a mix of surprise and shock. In Ms. Sky's hand was a ticket paper to the Disneyland Resort.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Sky, but I can't accept that", Maya stuttered, shaking her head.

"Maya, I've known you for a long time now. Ever since you were little, you loved Disney. More than anything. Besides, this is a reward for your hard work, and if you like..."

She then pulled out another ticket paper.

..."I have another one, so someone you know can come along with you."

"But those programs", Maya finally spoke, "what about them?"

"I'll call the school, and tell them that you'll begin classes a little later than usual", Ms. Sky responded. Maya however, though, didn't say anything, but thought about her offer. Lately, she has always been focusing so much on school, she rarely took a rest. And now, she's finally given a chance to spend the summer by going to Disneyland. But something about it just hurts her from not wanting to go.

Ms. Sky, who has been patient with Maya's decision, thought of an idea. "Look, if you don't want to, I'll give you a few weeks to take a well deserved break before you go and take the programs."

Maya though, ended up taking the two ticket papers from Ms. Sky. "I'll...think about it. Thanks."

Ms. Sky nodded. "Alright. I understand."

The brunette gave her a small smile before heading upstairs. As soon as Maya was gone, Ms. Sky sighed, feeling concern for her.

"Oh, Maya..."

* * *

That night, Maya tucked herself to bed, turning off the light, and staring at the ceiling for a long time, thinking about Stacy's words from earlier, along with Ms. Sky's, as they echoed in her head.

 _"It's only the first day of summer, Maya. Why won't you try to relax, and don't end up overworking yourself?"_

 _"Maya, I've known you for a long time now. Ever since you were little, you loved Disney. More than anything."_

Glancing over at her desk, Maya sees the two ticket papers to Disneyland. And at her nightstand, was a pin that looked like the hat the mouse wore back in Fantasmic long ago, when she was still little. Hugging a pillow, Maya thought long and hard. In her heart, she wants to go, but has a feeling of uneasiness. Looking around her room, she sees the Disney stuff laying around, indicating her admiration for it.

What was the reason why she loved Disney in the first place? She had never really thought long and hard about it, huh?

Maya then suddenly remembered what she had said to her family before...

 _'I don't mind going there next time!'_

Finally reaching her decision, Maya looked at window, staring at the moon, gleaming in the night sky along with the many stars around it.

"Looks like I won't be working tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it looks like Maya has made her decision. What will be in store for her? Find out next time in chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney. Only the OCs and the story. That's it**.

~RaindropM out~


	3. Off to the Happiest Place on Earth!

**Disneyland: A Different Story**

* * *

"No way! Are you serious!?"

Maya nodded. "And that's why we're here in the first place."

"No wonder why you called me earlier to eat breakfast here."

Stacy referred to the cafe she and Maya are eating at right now. It wasn't a big one, but opens in the morning, which was perfect for them to eat before taking off. Maya then took out the two ticket papers to Disneyland and placed it on the table for Stacy to see.

"Here. Just in case if you don't believe me at all."

Stacy gasped in astonishment, and raised her head to Maya.

"How did you get these?", she questioned, "You know how the ticket prices are expensive."

Maya scratched her head. "Well...let's just say someone close gave it to me as a reward for my hard work."

The dark-blonde gave a questionable look at Maya, but decide against her to not ask.

The two then finished up their meals and quickly made sure that they didn't leave anything behind. After paying, they exited out the cafe. Stacy checked her phone, and read the time, to which it was only 8:30.

"Well from what I read on the website, it opens at eight. We better hurry before it gets crowded", she advised.

Maya nodded. "It's kinda far from here. We should take the bus."

And so, upon riding the bus, Maya and Stacy were dropped off at the nearest station, and walked for the remainder of the time to Downtown Disney. As they arrived there, the two attempted to push their way through the crowd. Realizing they might be lost, Stacy asked for directions to an employee at a nearby store. As Maya waited for her, she glanced at an Disney-like art gallery, where different pieces of artwork from any Disney media is on display or to purchase.

Maya noticed a specific one though, showing a painting of the castle in Disneyland, or as what it's called, Sleeping Beauty Castle.

"Hey! The person told me we just have to walk further. It's at the end."

Stacy noticed Maya not responding at all, and tapped her shoulder.

"Hello?"

Maya suddenly turned around. "Oh, you're back! What did the person say?"

"Just keep on following the path 'till we're there."

"Oh. Then we better get going then."

* * *

After Maya and Stacy got the papers scanned at the ticket booth, they received two tickets to enter the park, and is only valid for one day. Upon using them to enter the gate to Disneyland, the two were greeted by the train station, and in front of it, was a large flower bed in the shape of Mickey Mouse's face.

"There really is a lot of people today", Maya pointed out.

Stacy nodded. "It is June after all."

Heading inside the tunnel, they entered through to see buildings surrounding a small courtyard with a flag pole in the middle. The rest of them were laid both between a street, giving that feel of a small town. To make things more convenient, a building with the words, 'Disneyland City Hall' stood right next to the girls, along with a fire station next to it, and vehicles made to suit the period of the town were on the street.

Walking through a huge crowd became a problem for the two, as it was worse than the one in Downtown Disney thanks to the narrow street. But they were able to escape it in the end, and in front of them, was a bronze statue of an older man, with his right hand pointing outward, and in his left one, was holding the hand of none other than Mickey Mouse.

"Come on, let's take a picture", Stacy said as she took out her phone.

However, Maya looked at the statue somberly, and behind it was Sleeping Beauty Castle. Staring at it made her remember something she thought would've long forgotten...

* * *

 _"Wow! The castle looks amazing!"_

 _A young Maya was surrounded by the many people, colorful balloons, and the smell of sweets as she held onto her brother's hand. He pointed toward the statue that was placed in front the castle view. "Hey look, it's Mickey."_

 _As she spotted the small mouse, she also saw an older looking man standing next to him while holding his hand. "Do you know who's that, Alex?", she asked him. As her brother looked at the man, he shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I haven't looked up that much about the park before. Maybe we could find out later."_

 _"There you two are!", Maya's mother called out. "When me and your Dad told you to look around, we didn't mean to wander off!"_

 _Alex rubbed his head. "Sorry Mom, Maya's just really excited." The younger sibling pouted. "You were also excited too! Besides, you wanted to take a look further_."

 _The mother sighed. "The good news though, is that you two are safe."_

 _As soon as Maya and Alex's Dad caught up, they took a few pictures with the statue and castle, while also asking a Cast Member to take one for them. After one gave back their camera, Maya walked over to her parents. "Mom, Dad, do you know that man with Mickey?"_

 _The two parents noticed the bronze statue, and looked at the words in front of it. "Oh. That's Walt Disney", her Dad simply answered._

 _..."Walt Disney?"_

 _"He's the one responsible for the creation of this park", her Mom said._

 _A few minutes later, as Maya and Alex waited for their parents to finish talking with another Cast Member, Maya walked over to the bronze statue, and leaned in closer, seeing the Walt's Disney's speech of the park, and a title labeled, 'Partners'. As she smiled, and looked up seeing Walt and Mickey, the voice of her brother interrupted her thoughts._

 _"Maya, come on! Mom and Dad are calling for us!"_

 _"Coming!"_

 _The young girl looked back at the statue one more time before heading off. As soon as she caught up with her family, they were heading inside the castle. "So where are we going now?"_

 _Her Dad looked at her, "We're heading to a ride called, 'It's A Small World'."_

 _"Sounds interesting", her brother spoke up._

 _"Apparently, it's one of the most popular rides here", her mother said._

 _"Then we better hurry before the line get's long!", Maya excitedly said._

* * *

Stacy shook Maya's shoulders, causing the brunette to snap out of her thoughts. She then noticed Stacy's annoyed look on her face, and immediately backed away while shaking her hands in defense.

"I'm sorry about that! I was-"

"In the zone again?", Stacy sighed. "You have been overly quiet since we got here. And it hasn't even been one hour yet!"

The brunette rubbed her head. "I apologize. This place...brings back a lot of memories for me."

"I didn't know you've been here before", Stacy said in surprise.

"Yeah, that's the reason why. And I don't want to talk about it."

Her acquaintance smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Sorry if I was being a bit too harsh. I guess I was a little too excited." Maya let out a small laugh. "Everyone comes here excited. So, start over? I swear I won't get distracted."

"Yeah. Start over"

As the two sat down at a bench, Stacy unfolded the map, showing the entire area of Disneyland with little symbols and numbers scattered all across the different and strange areas they might come across.

Stacy scanned the area of the map. "Let's see here...how about this one?"

Maya leaned in over to see her pointing at an area with a number, and searched through what ride that might be.

"Star Tours? Alright, I'm fine with that."

"Great. We should head over there now."

"Hold on", Maya said as she stood up first. "I'll go ask the wait time. We don't know how long that might be."

As Stacy nodded, Maya took off, trying to find the nearest Cast Member around the area they're at. She then spotted a female one wearing the usual outfit every Cast Member has on Main Street and walked up to her. While walking over to her, the Cast Member spotted her instantly and greeted her with a smile. She had bright blonde hair, and dark green eyes the moment the brunette went closer.

"Excuse me, but do you know the wait time for Star Tours?", Maya asked.

"Of course! The wait time there is only one hour", she instantly answered, while all keeping that same smile.

"Thanks."

Maya looked back to see the Cast Member waiting once again as she asked questions for the guests, still with her happy atmosphere. "She seems to enjoy her job", the brunette muttered. Meeting up with Stacy, they went on over to Tomorrowland, the land of the future.

"I keep on forgetting to ask this earlier", Stacy suddenly said, "but why did you want me to come with you when you could've just went alone?"

"Well, I think I should try to be at least a bit more sociable. And...you were right. I guess my studies did cause me to overwork a bit too much."

Stacy laughed. "See? Taking a well, deserved break is what you need for the summer."

* * *

The rest of the day went well for Maya, which she had never expected. To be honest, she never had this much fun in a while, especially with Stacy, whom she always passes by and ignores to focus on her duties. They went on as much rides as they could due to those very long wait times, and also met some Disney characters along the way. But there was something odd that Maya had noticed with them. While waiting for a meet and greet with Goofy, one of Mickey's friends, he looked...different. Like, he looked less 'cartoonish' the last time she saw him at the park.

And besides that, everytime Maya passes by an area of the park, she couldn't help but remember those times with her family. She rarely felt that close with them back then.

By the time nightfall had arrived, many were at Main Street, waiting for the fireworks to start. As much as Stacy wanted to see the show in person, there was just way too many people, and exiting out seemed impossible thanks to the huge crowds.

"Ugh! How are we supposed to get out!?", Stacy wondered in agony.

"We might as well go for it", Maya said, "Watching it outside is a better choice. Even though we can't hear the music."

Stacy sighed in defeat. "Yup. Just go for it."

Maya and Stacy proceeded to fight their way through the crowd before the fireworks start. However, halfway there, Maya realized she's starting to loosen her grip on Stacy's hand as the pushing crowd slowly separated them.

"H-Hey! Stacy!"

However, because Stacy couldn't hear Maya calling out for her, this led the brunette to completely lose sight of her, and letting go of her hand. Maya tried to look through the crowd, but couldn't find that familiar dark-blonde hair that she can spot right away. As she tried to think of a solution, the pin that she had stared at last night, glowed. Maya had actually brought it with her and kept it pinned to the shoulder strap of her bag. Pushing her way out of the crowd and to the sidewalk, the pin glowed a bright blue, and suddenly became a streak of blue light, and flew away.

Maya, without thinking, followed the blue light, chasing it. As she pushed past the people who were in her way, they don't even notice the strange phenomenon in front of them.

The pin finally landed in front of the Critter Country, and dropped to the ground, but still emitted a blue light. Maya stopped to catch her breath, and upon raising her head, spotted it.

"Finally..."

When she grabbed the pin though, a wave of blue light came out of it, spreading all over the park. Maya, whom had felt the sudden wave, stopped for a second.

"W...What was..."

In front of Maya was the Critter Country sign, completely ruined. The dark sky, which was once filled with stars, is now a dull gray, almost as if it looks cloudy. A forest surrounded the brunette with some houses, or cottages, now in shambles. Some pieces of ruined debris, big or small, were there too.

Maya, with a mix of surprise and shock, wondered how she'd ended up here. Is this still Disneyland? If so, what happened to Critter Country? Did the pin do this? WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Putting away the pin in her pants' pocket, Maya notice a towering shadow behind her. Turning around, she was greeted with a dark growling beast with red eyes. She slowly backed away, and ran for her life, with the monster giving chase. However, Maya knew she can't keep running forever. She'll run out of breath, and be dead if she'd stop to do that.

Making a sudden turn, Maya suddenly felt her arm being grabbed, and pulled towards her, to see a boy.

"Who are-"

"Shh! Don't say anything!", he harshly whispered to her.

Standing behind a huge piece of debris, Maya and the boy stood still, as he continued to hold her arm. Maya, in fear, closed her eyes, feeling the presence of the dark beast. Listening intently, it gave a huff, and walked away to another direction. As soon as it was gone, the boy sighed and released Maya's arm.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Being chased by whatever that thing is looks okay to me?", she said deadpanned. "I was just spending a normal day at a theme park, and in just a second, I ended up running for my life, and now meeting someone I barely know-!

"Hey! Keep your voice low!", the boy warned, "You're going to attract attention!"

Maya took a deep breath, placing her hand over her chest. "Okay...I think I'm calm now. But thank you for saving me."

"If I wasn't there, you probably would've been dead where you stand..."

She stared at him.

"...but you're welcome."

"Anyways", Maya said changing the subject, "where are we exactly?"

The boy shrugged, looking around. "I don't know honestly. It's probably still Disneyland, but different."

"Wait, so how did you end up here?"

He stood silent for a moment. "I can't seem to remember."

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment between the two of them.

"Well, we can't figure it out if we stay here any longer. Those things will find us eventually", he spoke up.

Maya nodded. "You're right. We better head somewhere safe."

Just as the boy was about to walk, Maya stopped for a second. "I should at least know your name though by the way." He stopped, and turned his head around to face him. "My name's Miles. Miles Morgan"

"I'm Maya Hills."

Taking a closer look at him, Maya could tell Miles was probably around her age, with short, black hair. Along with having blue eyes. Maya then followed him, as they walked out of Critter Country, while also trying to keep themselves hidden from those dark creatures.

Unbeknownst to them, a raven, whom was standing still on a tree branch, stared at the two intently before flying off to wherever it's going.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter, compared to the first and second. Things are now going to get interesting for Maya, as she's now in different world with someone she had just met.**

 **For JOHNHAMMOND1993's request, I'm not going to add Charles Muntz into the story. As much as I love Up, I can't reference ALL of the Disney movies, and it'll probably be difficult for me. I apologize.**

 **Rate and Review!**

~RaindropM out~


	4. What is this Strange World?

**Disneyland: A Different Story**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

After walking a little more further, I looked at the depressing sky, and I'm STILL wondering how did I, along with this boy I'd just met, ended up in this 'alternate' Disneyland. I'm following close behind him, making sure to look behind if anything suspicious is after us. I slowly entered my thoughts, worried of how I'm going to get out of this mess. How will Stacy react if she finds out I'm missing? Especially Ms. Sky!?

I suddenly stopped for a moment, in realization. Oh no...

"What's wrong?", Miles suddenly asked me.

"Stacy is still in Disneyland! She'll notice I wasn't behind her. And Ms. Sky will probably think I'm missing!", I rambled. "If I stay here any longer, the problem will become worse, and-!"

I suddenly felt Miles' hands on my shoulder. Looking at his reassuring expression.

"Calm down! Even I don't know how you'll return home. All we can do is just hide for right now."

Listening to his words, I calmed down, again. There's no time to think of what will happen. All I can do for right now, is just go through with whatever I'm in right now. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Thanks. So, do you know where we're heading exactly?"

"Well, there's this place. We could hide in one of those buildings."

Turning his head behind, I looked ahead to see what he's showing me. It looked like some small deserted town. With the buildings right next to one another. And of course, it gave off a creepy atmosphere. But the architecture seems awfully familiar though. I titled my head to the side, looking at the town.

"Isn't this...New Orleans Square?", I asked him.

Miles nodded. "Yes."

He then looked at me with an amused look.

"You seem to know where you're at. And here I thought I was the only one."

"Well, that's what happens when you have a map of the park." From my bag, I took out the map of the theme park in my hand.

"Huh."

Miles looked upward at the sky. The gray clouds were slowly becoming dark. "Come on. It won't be safe if we continue to stand here." He took my hand, and pulled me as I reacted immediately.

"H-Hey! You don't have to drag me."

We both found of what seems to be a resturant of some sort. For a resturant, it looks pretty to be honest. Well, before whatever mayhem it caused to become like this now. It seemed to have cream-colored walls with potted plants hanging from it, with some now-half broken, or others that fell. They're was also small chairs and tables tumbled over on the floor, not all of them though.

Me and Miles hid behind a counter where they probably had the food sold. It was a good hiding spot for us to stay in to prevent getting caught. Miles suggested that we should at least get some sleep. According to him, it's already nighttime, and it won't be good if we'd wander around out there. I nodded in response to him as usual. Soon enough, we both lay down on the cold tile floor.

I, however, couldn't sleep. With all these sudden events, I feel like I'm in a dream or something. The moment I close my eyes and open them again, I'm back in my room at the orphanage. But I know that won't happen. I sighed and glanced over to Miles. Ever since I've met him, I'm still not sure if I can gain his trust just yet. He did save me, though, but, there's something suspicious about him. And now that I think about it, he seems to know this place too. First of all, Miles KNEW where New Orleans Square was. Okay, he probably visited the park earlier, and it led him to be transported here. But how? HOW did he even get here? I'll try to ask him tomorrow, maybe something will jog his memory to remember at least something.

Back to Stacy though...how is she?

I shook my head, all these questions can't be answered immediately. Might as well get some rest, and figure out what to do tomorrow. As my eyes slowly droop, I heard a voice.

"Some...body, he..l..p...!"

I sat up looking out the door. "Is it coming from outside?", I muttered. Looking over Miles, he was already asleep. I wasn't sure though about waking him up. He probably wouldn't believe me, and that I'm just being delusional. Maybe it is my imagination. Sighing, I laid down once again.

"Help!"

There it is again. Curiosity got the better of me, as I slowly walked out of the resturant. I'll just take a small peek outside, and then go back in. Just to make sure I'm not imagining things. Feeling the cold air, I could hear the voice better.

"Hello!?"

Listening intently, I followed the voice to where it's leading to. I ran all over New Orleans Square, trying to look for the source, and during that, I noticed the sky looked different. It was an eerie green, with the moon glowing ominously. That's very...strange to say the least. Now the place feels even more creepier than before, and I began to regret walking outside. But the voice...it's still out there, and I think I'm getting closer!

As I walked further, the voice slowly no longer became an echo.

"Help! Is anybody out there!?"

I suddenly stopped. What I saw shocked me...was that where the voice was coming from!? Hanging from a black pole on a building, was a boy, who also seemed to be around me and Miles' age. He was tied up by rope onto the black pole, facing the ground, and seems as if it was about to slip away from it at any moment. I wasn't even thinking straight and rushed to his aid.

"Hey!", I called out to him. "I'll try to get you down!" The boy had a relief expression on his face. "Thank God! There's someone else here besides me! You better hurry though, I don't think this rope will last much longer." He glanced over at the rope, and from my view, it was slowly slipping away.

'That is one bendable pole', I thought to myself.

"Maya!"

Just as I was about to head inside the building Miles came running up to me, holding my bag on his shoulder, and he didn't look so pleased to find me outside. "What are you doing out here!?", he told me. "It's not safe to be here at night!"

"Don't you see there's someone tied up there!?", I counteracted while pointing to the boy above me and Miles. "He probably came from-"

A sudden 'woosh' was heard, and we turned around, but there wasn't anything there. I looked around, trying to find the source of the fast sound. "That's weird...", I said out loud.

"Oh no, they're here...", the boy said in fear.

"What do you mean, they're here?", I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nevermind me! Run!"

Me and Miles reacted too late though, as the rope slipped from the pole, and the boy came falling down. We both were able to catch him in our arms, but he felt too heavy for me to hold onto much longer. Miles placed him on the floor, grabbed a glass shard, and ripped the rope. The boy stood up and stretched his arms, with a sigh of relief. With him right in front of us, I already figured out that he's an African-American, with black hair, and brown eyes. Wait a second...I could've sworn I heard his voice before.

"Thanks. You have no idea how painful it was to be tied up there."

Miles shrugged. "It's no problem."

"We have to get out here though", he warned us. "It's not safe! Those things will catch us!"

I was still figuring out the boy's voice, and I came to a realization. "I know you! You're-"

Out of nowhere, a mysterious force grabbed my right leg, and dragged me across the street. I screamed, unable to figure out what had just happened. I couldn't find Miles or that boy we had just saved. What could it be that's holding onto my leg!?

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Miles and the boy went after the strange force holding onto Maya. However, the more they got closer, the quick the thing went. "You know those things?", Miles asked him as they both ran. The boy nodded. "From what I've seen, I think they're shadows."

"Shadows? Well if they're shadows, that's probably why they don't appear around daytime."

The boy's face brightened up. "I have an idea. Do you have anything useful to light up?"

Miles shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Well lucky for you. I have a something that could be work." The boy smiled. Reaching out his hand, was a bag with one strap around him, and from inside, was a light-up sword. Miles nodded and they both ran quickly after Maya. "By the way", the boy spoke up. "I didn't get your name."

" It's Miles."

"Simon. Nice to meet you."

"And the girl that's with me is Maya." Miles pointed out.

"I knew that already."

As soon as they spotted her, Simon turned on the flashlight. With it illuminating, Miles spotted a creepy shadow holding onto Maya's right leg. On cue, Simon flashed it onto the shadow. It hissed, and immediately disappeared. As soon as it was gone, Maya dropped onto the floor, breathing heavily. Miles and Simon hurried over to her, and picked her up by the arm.

"Thanks...you...two...", Maya said in a daze. Sighing, Miles turned to Simon. "Well, be better get going before those shadows get us again." Simon nodded and the three, while carrying Maya, head over to another safe place to hide.

* * *

After finding another building to hide in, Maya, Simon, and Miles sat down, while trying to comprehend what had just happened earlier. Especially Maya, whom still can't believe the mess she had just come into. To her, being dragged by the leg from...that shadow, felt utterly horrible for her. Even besides that, there's something she wants to confirm with Simon.

"No wonder your voice sounds familiar", Simon said. "You're the girl I bumped into yesterday."

Maya nodded in response. "I can't believe that I would actually see you again. It must be a coincidence or something."

"How did you end up here in the first place though?" Miles spoke up.

Simon sighed, furrowing his eyebrows in thought, while crossing his arms. "It happened when I was with my family. Mostly my brothers. As soon as the fireworks were about to start soon, we were near the entrance, saving our spot while waiting for my parents and sister. For me though, I decided to wander around, but suddenly, this pin I was holding and looking at in a store, started glowing. Before I could even react, I felt a sudden force push me and led me to an empty Main Street."

"It was just like me with the pin...", Maya muttered as she and Miles listened to his story.

"And so", Simon continued, "I was in disbelief, and those strange shadows found me. I tried to run away from them, and even if I used that sword I bought from the park, they still caught me, and tied me up on a pole!"

"And that's where we come in and save you right?", Miles said.

"Yes. So, what's your side of the story?", Simon asked the two.

"Well actually, I ended up in the same situation as you. And it has to do something with this pin." Maya answered and pulled out the pin that could've possibly led her and Simon to the alternate Disneyland.

Simon, in surprise, pointed at the pin. "That's the one I saw! Do you think it could've reacted with yours?"

"I think so."

"The Sorcerer Hat pin must've transported you two here somehow", Miles confirmed in thought. "I just don't understand. Why though?" Simon frowned. "This is all like one big mystery."

Maya suddenly yawned while putting away the pin. "I'm tired. We should just sleep right now, guys."

Miles and Simon agreed and the three lied down on the floor, Maya though, remembered what she should ask Miles about earlier. Looking at him, she sensed that he had already fallen asleep, along with Simon. They're both exhausted from today probably, along with her too. Sighing, she'll just ask Miles once they're awake and when daylight comes in.

Closing her eyes, Maya finally drifted off to sleep, hoping they'll get back home soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N: It's funny. The way how they're trying to hide themselves from danger feels as if they're in a zombie apocalypse. Even though they're not. Lol.  
** **But now, there's something about the Sorcerer Hat pin that transported Maya and Simon, and Miles still doesn't remember how he came. And yay! A new companion joins Maya and Miles.**

 **BTW, updates might take longer than usual. I'll be starting school soon, and let's hope all that work will at least give me a chance to continue this!**

 **Also, hope you don't mind the cover. I'm probably to change it though.**

~RaindropM out~


	5. Hiatus, and a possible rewrite?

**Hi guys. I apologize for my unexpected absence from this story, as I've been focusing more on my own life, and still going on. I bet you're wondering if I'm going to continue Disneyland: A Different Story. Well...to be honest, I'm not so sure yet. While I was re-reading it, I couldn't help but feel as it the pacing is rather well...odd.**

 **Things are progressively going rather too quickly in the storyline, and I feel like one of these chapters should be rewritten. I'm not so sure as of now, so I'll put this story on an indefinite hiatus until I get back to it. I'm currently working on another story I've just published, and have been for a while now actually. I'm really sorry for this, and I apologize for any** **inconveniences** **, guys.**

 **Also, thank you so much for your reviews, LeslieTheSorceress. Reading them gave me a bit of encouragement, and I'll** **definitely take that advice of "show, don't tell" to heart. Thank you! And kudos to everyone else who has reviewed! Thanks!**


End file.
